Les Fissures
by leviodraco
Summary: Isaac and Allison could be the perfect escape for each other, as long as Scott doesn't mind, but this time instead of Kate interrupting them, it's Allison's dad...along with some bad news that might make them rethink their magnetic relationship. Inspired by the song Cracks by Flux Pavilion.


This is my first one-shot and first Teen Wolf fic, so I'm sorry if it's not fantastic haha. All credit for characters etc goes to MTV/Teen Wolf creators. This may turn into a multi-chaptered piece in the future, but for now it's just this. Enjoy, and please feel free to review!

* * *

"Are you sure Scott's okay with this?" Allison breathed as she pulled away from Isaac's lips.

Isaac just grinned, revealing a row of perfect white teeth. They were alone at Allison's apartment with Isaac straddling Allison on her bed. How they'd gotten to this point, even she wasn't clear on, but she didn't really care.

"If not, I'm sure he'll get over it. If anything, you have the right to get over him Allison, and let me be here for you."

Allison just laughed. "Hooking up with me is the same as being there for me? Well then maybe I should go over to Lydia's, because I told her the same th-"

Her words were cut off by Isaac's mouth once again upon hers, but she didn't mind. She and Scott had been done for long enough, and she needed someone new in her life: Someone who could keep her safe from herself. Safe from the darkness in her heart that it often felt she could no longer avoid. Being with Scott now, after both of them had gone under the water until near-death, would only bring their demons back to both of them.

Even so, she couldn't help but wonder about Isaac's past. Obviously everyone knew his story, but the fact that both his parents were dead, and he didn't even really have a home, still bothered her. At least she still had her dad, but Isaac had no one aside from Scott. He was Isaac's pack-leader after all, and that always created a special bond between two people. Although the proof of that was the fact that Isaac basically followed Scott around like a lost puppy, and in a way, he was. But who knew? Maybe Isaac could have her, too.

She did have to admit that so far, Isaac was much better at kissing than Scott ever was. Or maybe it just felt that way since it had been so long since she'd last been kissed. Either way, she was quite enjoying their time together now.

Isaac broke away from their embrace briefly to take his shirt off, but instead of letting him bend back down over her right away, Allison reached out a hand to gently stroke his chiseled chest. One thing she'd never get over about the wolves was how good looking they all were.

She couldn't help but smile, and Isaac grinned back before leaning in to kiss her again, this time moving from her lips to kiss her cheek, neck and collar bone while Allison ran her hands through his soft wavy hair.

In a way, she never would have seen herself in this position, but after everything they'd been through lately and after spending so much time together to defeat the Darach, it was an incredible feeling to escape all that pressure and just be together, without some other motive or agenda. It made the darkness go away for a while, and the battle a little easier to fight.

Isaac's hands had been on each side of her head until now, but he was beginning to move them along her sides, and chills ran up and down her spine as one slipped under the bottom of her shirt and caressed her bare skin.

"So it's like that?" she laughed with her forehead momentarily resting on Isaac's.

He just smiled his perfect smile and kissed her neck again, causing Allison to let out a little gasp as he also brought his hand higher up underneath her shirt.

"Take it off," she whispered.

Isaac met her eyes with his for a moment, then grabbed the bottom of her shirt with both hands and quickly pulled it off up over her head before continuing to kiss her, but much more passionately than before.

Allison wrapped her legs tightly around Isaac's body as he began to slowly move back and forth against her, their breathing becoming heavy and rhythmic. All thoughts of Scott or anyone else had vanished from their minds by now, and their focus was on only each other.

Isaac's fingers began to gently fumble with Allison's bra, but soon she was helping him release the clasp at the back. For a moment, Isaac couldn't help but look at her bare chest, but soon he went back to kissing her, now massaging one breast with his hand as well.

"Isaac," Allison whispered with hot breath.

Isaac looked up at her immediately as she put a hand to his cheek. He tilted his head into her touch and his eyes flashed their wolfish yellow-gold before kissing her ever so gently on the lips.

"ALLISON!" came a sudden yell from outside the door that made them both jump.

"ALLISON! ARE YOU HERE?!"

"Oh fuck, it's my dad. Quick, get under the bed!" she said as her cheeks flushed bright red and she began looking around the bed for her bra.

"What, are you serious?" Isaac whispered before he was suddenly falling over the side of the bed after a firm push to the ribs from Allison.

"ALLISON?!" the firm voice questioned from the other side of the door.

"Thank god both my parents are dead," Isaac mumbled before sliding under the bed on his stomach.

"I'm here!" Allison said as she finished pulling her own shirt back over her head and tucking Isaac's away under the sheets.

The door opened to reveal more than expected: Not only her dad, but also Stiles and Lydia, and all looking terrified.

"What's wrong?" Allison asked as all thoughts of Isaac hiding under her bed were replaced with worry.

"It's Scott," said a watery-eyed Stiles. "He's missing."

For a moment, Allison was speechless. Finally she found words.

"I'll be right out, just let me get dressed."

Her father looked suspicious, but he and her friends closed the door anyway and she jumped out of bed right away as Isaac crawled back out into the room. When each of them were back to standing straight up, all they could do was stare at each other because they both knew what this meant: the darkness was back, for both of them.

* * *

The end! Thanks for reading!


End file.
